


Adopted

by AllannaStone



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Mal, Evie and Uma didn't grow up on the isle- rather, they were ordered to be put up for adopted by King Adam of Auradon.Uma went to live with Ariel and Prince Eric.Evie was adopted by Snow White and Prince Florian.And Mal was taken in by Fairy Godmother.please r&r!!!





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by @finalnocturne on Tumblr. Find her here: http://finalnocturne.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I also must give a huge shout out to @harper_hook for helping me come up with ideas!

**U** rsula scowled down at the little brown infant who was kicking her legs as she bawled loudly.

 

“Shut up, you little brat,” she hissed. “You’re supposed to make a good first impression!” But still the small child cried, scrunching her face up as her wails only grew louder.

 

The once feared sea witch slumped in defeat- she could haggle deals with high ranking important people, but she couldn’t make a baby stop crying. Typical.

 

“Ursula?”

 

She turned at the sweet, motherly voice and saw the last person she ever expected to kind on the Isle of the Lost.

 

“She won’t stop crying,” whined the sea witch, handing over the child with a scowl. Fairy Godmother accepted the bundle and started cooing and bouncing in place. In a few seconds, the child had stopped crying altogether and was peacefully sleeping.

 

“Get her out of my sight,” Ursula scowled, going back to chopping up shrimp for waiting customers.

 

**~xoXox~**

 

The Evil Queen sighed as she gazed into the crude bassinette that she had fashioned for her daughter- made of a plastic box and stuffed with old clothes. Inside, little Evie napped peacefully, not aware that she would never see her birth mother again after today.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t provide for you as a true queen,” she whispered before looking up.

 

“Hello, Evil Queen,” greeted fairy godmother, nodding her head.

 

“Please, give me a minute?” begged the queen, before turning back to her daughter. She picked up the sleeping girl and cradled her close to her, murmuring tearful words.

 

“Are we ready?” Fairy Godmother asked with a kind smile, accepting the infant from her mother, who stopped the fairy from leaving.

 

“Please tell me- will she go to a good home?” pleased the Evil Queen.

 

Fairy Godmother smiled down at the sleeping child.

 

“Her adopted parents are royalty, one of the highest rankings, next to King Adam and Queen Belle,” she stated, answering her unasked question.

 

“One other thing,” the Evil Queen said. “Her name is Evie.”

 

“A beautiful name,” smiled the fairy before turning and leaving. The last of her daughter that the Evil Queen saw was baby soft brown eyes peeping over Fairy Godmother’s shoulder.

 

**~xoXox~**

 

Maleficent sat in an uncomfortable chair, rereading an old magazine for the hundredth time while her daughter napped on her chest. The evil fairy was, in truth, torn. One the one hand, she was happy that she wouldn’t be taking care of a sniveling brat, but she was also angry that she was being forced to give up her heir.

 

“Oh well, I suppose it’s for the best,” she muttered before looking up. Fairy Godmother stood there, looking completely out of place in her sweet pinks and blues.

 

“Oh look Mal- it’s a fly!” giggled Maleficent, missing the look that the fairy gave her.

 

“Do you need a minute?” she asked stiffly.

 

“Just answer one question- who will adopt her?” Maleficent grumbled, folding herself back into her magazine.

 

“I will,” answered the fairy godmother, shocking the dark fairy into staring at her. “So your name is Mal, is it darling? What a beautiful name- you have a sister who is quite excited at meeting you!”

 

“Take care of her, fly,” Maleficent called out. “She’s my daughter- she’ll have storng magic as well.”

 

“Which is why I’ve decided to adopt her,” Fairy Godmother said before turning and marching off with little Mal in her arms.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> Once more, many thank you’s to @harper-hook for helping me with ideas!

“Hello, Ariel, Eric,” Fairy Godmother greeted the couple as she entered where they were anxiously waiting.

 

“Fairy Godmother,” acknowledged Eric with a calm smile and a respectful nod.

 

“Is that her?” asked the redheaded princess, practically squealing at the little brown faced baby sound asleep in the plump woman’s arms.

 

“Indeed, it is,” smiled the older woman, handing over the couple’s new daughter and watching as they both completely fell apart over the tiny girl.

 

“What’s her name?” asked Ariel in between smothering the child’s face with kisses.

 

Fairy Godmother had given this subject much thought, and had came up with the perfect name. “Uma.”

 

**~xoXox~**

 

“Oh, she’s so precious!” cooed Snow White, gazing at Evie. Prince Florian agreed silently, holding out a finger for the happy blue haired baby to clutch at. “You know how loved you are, don’t you, Evie darling?”

 

Evie gave out a little giggle as her new mother bounced her in the air a few times, her arms waving about with glee.

 

“I do think that little Sarah will love having an older sister to watch over her,” smiled Fairy Godmother, eyeing Snow White’s tiny baby bump.

 

The dark haired princess giggled as she cradled her adopted daughter close to her, humming a little tune to herself.

 

**~xoXox~**

 

“We’re home, Mal,” murmured Fairy Godmother softly as they entered her home, a small but cozy cottage located right off of Auradon Prep. The fairy quickly set the little purple haired girl down to nap in a crib located in her daughter, Jane’s, nursery.

 

Fairy Godmother had no doubt in her mind that the two would grow up to be best of friends.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> Many thank you’s to @harper-hook for helping me with ideas!

Little Uma wouldn’t stop crying, regardless of how much Eric rocked her and sang softly. The small baby’s face was bright red from her loud screaming, and her little sister Melody was whimpering from the comfort of her mother’s arms.

 

“Let’s give them a bath and see if that’ll calm her down enough to go back to sleep,” suggested Ariel, humming to calm down their biological daughter.

 

A bath was drawn in the shallow tub where Melody took her baths and Eric unwrapped Uma from her blanket, gasping as what was underneath.

 

Ariel’s eyes welled up with tears at the angry welts that marked Uma’s bare skin. She thought that they looked like suction from a tentacle; however, she couldn’t be certain.

 

“Poor Uma,” whispered the redheaded princess, quickly lowering Melody into the bath and watching as the redheaded baby began to swim around, happily babbling in her own little language. Eric also lowered Uma into the water, and watched as she quickly calmed down, reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

 

“Uma, listen to me sweetheart- mommy and daddy love you very much,” Eric began in a soft voice. “And you have our word- both of us- will protect you. Nothing will hurt you as long as you’re our daughter.”

 

Uma looked up at him with her teary brown eyes and gently patted the water before flinching back, as though expecting to be hit. Eric only grinned down at her, a little chuckle escaping his lips. Uma cracked a small smile, one of many firsts, and splashed the water yet again, this time harder, creating a little wave.

 

“I’ll contact Fairy Godmother in the morning, I don’t think she knew about Uma being abused,” Ariel told her husband in a low voice as she got out bath toys and dumped them into the tub.

 

A little plastic octopus floated up to Uma, it’s pink and purple tentacles harmlessly tickling her toes. The brown baby scrunched up her face and began to bawl once more. Ariel snatched the toy from the tub as the puzzle pieces came together to form a complete picture of the child’s past.

 

“Eric,” she began in a soft voice. “I think Uma is- or was- Ursula’s daughter.”

 

Eric bit his lip to keep from swearing like a drunken sailor in front of his daughters and wife. He closed his eyes and took several deep breathes, in though his nose, out though his mouth.

 

“That explains everything,” he finally said in a grim voice, taking the still screaming baby out of the tub and wrapping her into a fluffy towel.

 

“Poor Uma- I can’t imagine what the first two and a half years of her life were like for her,” whispered Ariel as her husband laid the little brown baby down to sleep. Melody had already fallen asleep as well as was nestled in her crib for the rest of the night.

 

“Me either,” muttered Eric, kissing Ariel’s forehead as they both headed off to be once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, then please consider buying me a coffee HERE (http://ko-fi.com/A0A4A4UD) It only costs $3!!!


End file.
